The cargo area in sport utility vehicles (SUVs) typically does not include any compartments to hold various smaller items and prevent them from rolling around on the floor of the cargo area during vehicle operation or to prevent them from falling out of the storage area onto the ground when the liftgate is opened. Further, many SUVs do not include bins that provide a way to hide or lock items for additional security.
This document relates to a new and improved storage bin system for a motor vehicle that incorporates easy-to-access sliding bins which may be securely locked to protect items out of sight. Further, the bins may be removed from the vehicle thereby providing a convenient carrier for those items stored therein.